<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the ghastly gentleman by chanscrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698123">the ghastly gentleman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanscrown/pseuds/chanscrown'>chanscrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Confused Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Confused Jeon Wonwoo, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanscrown/pseuds/chanscrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jeon wonwoo has served as a loyal butler, now caretaker, for the choi mansion for years, performing his daily routine and keeping the home to its tip-top shape until the day master choi returns.</p><p>that is, until some dingy... eccentric... boy... barges in, who introduces wonwoo to a new truth he must face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge 3: Supernatural</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the ghastly gentleman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty-five-year-old Jeon Wonwoo’s routine has been the same for the past five years: wake up, arrange the room, dress, and start the errands for the day.</p><p>After adjusting his tie for the morning, Wonwoo drifts out of his room to explore parts of the mansion, ensuring that it’s up to par before his master’s return.</p><p>During his walk around, he accidentally bumps into the curtains, getting a few debris of dust sprinkled on his vest in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“I should dust these off before Master Choi’s return,” Wonwoo murmurs, but just as he’s about to venture out, he hears the locks of the front door turning.</p><p>
  <em> Master Choi’s home. </em>
</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo quickly travels down the stairs to welcome him properly, but it’s not before he stops midway when he sees two strangers enter instead- one white-haired, the other blonde.</p><p>“Yo, this house looks sick!” The white-haired man shouts, and Wonwoo frowns. <em> Intruders.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The blonde man raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“Yes, but there’s a reason <em> why </em>this place is so cheap.” they state, “And it isn’t a good one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares? I like it, I’ll take it!”</p><p> </p><p>“...Are you sure, Hansol?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p><br/>
Wonwoo watches in silence as they later move to the dining hall, staring as they share a small exchange involving multiple documents before shaking hands.</p><p>
  <em> When was Master Choi coming home? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>X X X</b>
</p><p>Two nights later, Wonwoo finds himself sneaking behind the intruder with a large book in his hands.</p><p>Someone broke into Master Choi’s house and <em>must </em>face the consequences.</p><p> </p><p>However, right when he’s about to swoop in, the white-haired man turns around in shock.</p><p>“What the fu-”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo hits them with the book.</p><p>
  <b>X X X</b>
</p><p>“So lemme get this straight…” the boy says, feet still pacing around the parlor for about an hour now. “You’re telling me that this is <em> your </em> house.”</p><p>“Yes...” Wonwoo responds, seated on the couch with the book in hand. “This is Master Choi’s home and I am his butler. He has been out of the country and I have been watching over it since.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s eyes widen.</p><p>“So you’re saying I’m living in a house that already has people?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo nods. </p><p>“Oh god…” he says, face turning pale. “I have to tell Jeonghan.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo cocks his head to the side. “I apologize… but who is… Jeong… han?”</p><p>“My friend who helped me sign for this place. He’s a real estate agent.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo blinks. <em> Real estate? </em></p><p>“...I do not understand.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t answer, instead pulling out a small light-up box and pressing it. Wonwoo is marveled to hear the small box make a sharp ringing noise.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that you’re holding?” he asks the boy.</p><p>The other raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“A <em> phone… </em>?”</p><p><em>This boy must be a scholar, </em> Wonwoo thinks. <em> Although he’s rather odd, he has a vast knowledge of things I’ve never heard of.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” the small box suddenly says, and Wonwoo jumps in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Jeonghan.” The boy speaks.</p><p>“Ah, Hansol!” the box cheers, “I was about to visit you tomorrow! How is the new place coming along?”</p><p> </p><p>“About that, Jeonghan… ” The boy looks over to the butler, “Someone lives here.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What? </em>” The box says, “That can’t be right. It’s been abandoned for fifty years.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fifty years? </em>
</p><p>“Impossible. This establishment was built seven years ago.” Wonwoo states outloud.</p><p> </p><p>Hansol gives him a wary look. “Uh, I don’t know hyung, the person who lives here says it was built seven years ago…”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Um-” the boy covers the box for a moment and looks at Wonwoo. “What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeon Wonwoo.” the butler states.</p><p>The boy gives his name to the box, and a couple of minutes later the box stops making noise.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Hansol. I’m sorry I intruded into your home.” He apologizes shortly after. “Truce?”</p><p>Wonwoo nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Truce.”</p><p>
  <b>X X X</b>
</p><p>Jeon Wonwoo’s routine starts changing when Hansol enters the picture.</p><p>Instead of waking up and directly going to work, he ends up in between sheets with the other in the master bedroom, receiving a new feeling he’s never felt before.</p><p>But one night, in between kisses with the butler and the new master, Hansol receives a phone call.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Jeonghan! What’s up?” Hansol chuckles as Wonwoo presses kisses to his nape next to him.</p><p>“Hansol-ya, are you alone?” Wonwoo hears Jeonghan ask over the phone, voice sounding different than before.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-” Hansol stops Wonwoo with a hand. “Y-yeah, I am. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I did some research about the house… including Wonwoo…. And Hansol, you might want to sit down for this one.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo watches as Hansol furrows his eyebrows before getting off the bed and exiting the room.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” is the last thing Wonwoo hears until Hansol’s voice trails off deeper into the hallway.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eventually, the phone call ends, and Hansol returns to his room with a grave look on his face.</p><p>“What is the matter, Mas- Hansol?” Wonwoo asks as the other looks hesitant to go back to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo… you’re a Jeon, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The butler nods. “Yes, I am a Jeon… why?”</p><p>Hansol looks hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you <em> kill </em> Choi Seungcheol fifty years ago?”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing his master’s name brings shivers. </p><p>“Of course not,” he says, “That’s Master Choi. He’s still out of the country.”</p><p> </p><p>Hansol frowns.</p><p>“I think you need to see this,” he says before showing him the bright phone. In front of Wonwoo’s eyes is an old newspaper with a large bold headline.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>LOYAL BUTLER TO CHOI FAMILY STABS THEIR SON TO DEATH.</em></b>
</p><p>“This was fifty years ago, Wonwoo, you’re supposed to be dead. Why <em> aren’t </em> you dead?” Hansol whispers in fear.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo panics.</p><p>“I.. I would never… I loved the Choi family… This is a mistake…” Wonwoo looks down at his hands, widening his eyes to show Hansol, who’s equally as scared.</p><p> </p><p>Red coats his white gloves.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonwoo… Are you <em> real </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…”</p><p>Hansol attempts to hold Wonwoo’s hand to no avail, as his solid hand passes through Wonwoo with ease.</p><p>His frown is the last thing Wonwoo sees before pure darkness consumes him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(ahem) anyways.</p><p>anonymity has been lifted! as always thank u for reading again! (shoutout to my fave mods &lt;3)<br/>stream home;run.</p><p>please feel free to interact with me at the following (wonsolthusiasts please BREATHE near me):<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/caratchans">twitter (@caratchans)</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/skzminchan">curiouscat</a></p><p>have a wonderful day!<br/>- gia :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>